


Epistolary

by Redrikki



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Lady Allendale....yours, etc., Emily Roland</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epistolary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emei/gifts).



Dear Lady Allendale,

Thank you for the lovely Ear-rings. I have not worn them much as they are somewhat impractical for Flying. Mother writes that you are guiding her through the Foreign Territory of Society. Captain Laurence has saddled me with a Chaperon out of concern for my Prospects, which is all rather Silly when I have Excidium coming. Still, she has not been Entirely Useless and provided us good Intelligence in the Incan Court. We sail for China next at the invitation of Prince Mianning. I shall wear your Ear-rings and necklace there with Pride.

Your etc., 

Emily Roland


End file.
